Acta non Verba
by elitemassacre6
Summary: Rachel isn't sure alcohol is so bad anymore. I mean, look what it did for her and Quinn.


Rachel breathed deep again, trying unsuccesfully to drive the alchohol from her bloodstream through osmosis. She was repeating the process again when she felt a hand squeeze her shoulder. She looked up, locking eyes with Quinn, who seemed to be struggling with stability. Loosing, the blonde sat, leaning against Rachel's right shoulder to keep from falling off the small concrete stoop at Rachel's back door. The diminutive girl felt a hot hand slide behind her back, burning skin coming into contact with a strip of cool flesh at Rachel's hip before grabbing and holding tightly.

"Hi, Rach. What...are you doing out here huh? This _is _your party." Quinn slurred, hot breath caressing the tanned skin over the girl's collarbone.

Rachel inhaled sharply before attempting to speak. "I know. I'm just...just a lil' intoxicated. I was attempting to sober up. Unsuccesfully. Would you like me to...to come inside?"

Quinn shook her head no, gripping Rachel even tighter; minted breath feathering out over the brunettes lips before dissapearing. Soft lips find Rachel's ear, centimeters away. "I'd rather sit out in the cold with you."

A single, pale, warm, hand entertwines with a tan, freezing one, squeezed gently. "Why?"

A smiled ghosts over Quinn's features before she speaks. "Because it's better to be next to you like this than it will ever be to have warmth."

Lips pull lightly on Rachel's ear, and even before they touch, the brunette shudders, biting hard on her lower lip.

"Quinn..."

Rachel turns, accidently touching their lips together, and again she shudders. Quinn slowly stands, pulling Rachel with her and pulling the door open. "I thought you wanted to stay out here?"

"I want to stay next to you."

Chocolate eyes shoot to a hazel pair, but not a word is uttered for a while.

"You're getting cold, lets get you warm."

"I'm far from cold Quinn." This is mumbled under her breath.

"What?"

"Let's go upstairs." Rachel pulls Quinn with her hand still held and soon they find themselves behind a locked bedroom door.

"Listen, Rach. There's something I need say."

"I think you've said everything that needs to be said, Quinn. Acta non Verba."

Quinn quickly raises an eyebrow.

"Actions, not words."

The blonde is reeling. Soft lips have attached themselves to her own and she feels hands in her hair. She finds pain in her heart and for the life of her she can't understand why. This is what she wanted, right? Yea, it is. So why the painful aching in her chest and the pit of her stomach? She doesn't know, but she kisses the brunette back anyway. She produces tender, soft kisses. But is assaulted with passion and sex. A slender hand is guiding her back towards a soft bed and she's pushed onto it before her lips are attacked again.

She topples Rachel, ending up on top of the brunette before standing, backing away from the bed.

"No...no, Rachel I don't want-"

"Yes you do. Don't lie to me, Quinn."

She shakes her head no, backing away still. "I don't want you like this. Drunk and hard, feeling nothing."

Rachel walks up to her slow, grabbing Quinns hand and slowly shoving it under a ridiculously short skirt before pressing herself closer to the blonde. she stands on her toes, neck buried into quinns collar before speaking, lips brushing her pulse. "I'm feeling plenty."

Wet, slick, heat. Covered by sheer fabric. That's what she finds. And she's not sure that she can fight this anymore. This...hunger... in her. Her eyes shut tight, and she twitches her fingers; biting her lip when Rachel gasps hard against her. And she's lost, she knows it.

"Quinn...please. I need you."

"Fuck, Rachel."

And she did just that, afraid it was going to break her heart tomorrow.

*****leggo*****

She could barely believe what she'd done last night. Practically begging Quinn to fuck her on her hands and knees. She couldn't really control herself after everything had happened outside. Entertwined hands, soft lips professing love without the tongue inside producing words. If she thought about it, the whole situation was Quinns fault. Kissing her neck, her collarbone. Gently teasing her earlobe with tongue, lips, and teeth. Was she really expected to go through all of that without getting hot?

Rachel looked over to her left to find Quinn sleeping soundly, probably exausted. She looked so peaceful, and the brunette would be lying if she said she didn't want to wake up to the blonde every day for the rest of her life. She slowly and carefully slipped out of bed, before reaching in a drawer to find her jogging gear. She threw on the athletic wear, slowly slipping out of her bedroom door and then a few moments later, out of her front door as well. The brunette stopped in the very full driveway to stretch before leaving entirely.

She'd been gone from the house for a good ten minutes before she let herself think about the night before. The blonde had brought her over so gently the first time, and Rachel knew that's what people meant when they said the first time was supposed to be special. Quinn had made her come at least three times before she was spent, keeping eye contact the entire night. Quinn loved her, and she was sure of it now. But though she was obviously physically attracted to the taller girl, she wasn't sure if she was also in love with her. As a matter of fact, she wasn't even sure that she knew what love really was.

When Rachel thought about it now, she realized that she didn't think she'd ever really loved Finn. The brunette just wanted someone to love her, after all the pain and humiliation. She'd wanted someone to hold her, and love her, defend her, and tell her that everything would be fine. But Finn the idiot hadn't done any of those things. Not really. The thing with Jesse was nothing but a complete mess, and with Puck...she did love him. Like a brother she'd never had.

The chemistry she had with Quinn had always been there, burning hot or cold, it was always present. After they'd seen eachother over the summer at the lima bean, Quinn had been quick to apologize about her stupidity and jealousy. The blonde had been alone, and said that she would be for the rest of the summer while Santana and Brittany were away on vacation together sorting through their 'issues'. Quinn had set her frapp down on the table, grabbed Rachel's hands, catching her eyes with her own, and spoke.

(((((Yay, Flashback!)))))

"Listen, Rachel; I'm sorry about what I've said and did to you." she slowly rubbed both her thumbs over the brunettes palms.

"That tickles...but what do you mean?"

"I mean everything. I've been horrible, and we both know it. I'm sorry for taking out my miserability on you. And if you don't hate me, I'd like to be friends."

"You know I don't hate you."

"Yea...I guess I do, sorry."

"It's okay. Hey...let's go do something."

"Like what?"

"Watch a movie, or go shopping and then have lunch?"

"They're showing breakfast at Tiffany's at the revival theatre around the corner. I... was going to go alone. It starts in 10 minutes."

Quinn had Rachel at that. And the two found themselves hanging out a few times a month during the summer.

(((((Yay, Flashback over!)))))

Rachel sighed as she started to come out of her cool down around the corner from her house, still not quite sure what to say to Quinn when she awoke. She couldn't deny that the loved waking up next to the blonde, but she wasn't completely sure how she felt about Quinn. This was why she tried not to drink, this situation had forcefully kicked she and Quinn's relationship into overdrive without giving either girl to understand what was going to happen next.

She really liked Quinn, and she'd always been attracted to her. Waking up to her that morning, so peaceful, no trace of her walls or worry on her face made Rachel realize that she loved the beautiful blonde. She found herself wondering how things would be that monday back at school. Quinn was infinately nicer to her now, they were friends, but she had always found that Quinn placed her popularity above all else. Rachel loved Quinn, but she wouldn't allow herself to be in love with her; not knowing that she'd have to break her own heart trying to hide everything from the school and their friends. But she was in love with her. The Quinn that was kind and caring, and loving, and wouldn't stop last night until Rachel could barely breath, never asking for anything in return.

She walked back into her house stepping straight up her stairs and into her room before locking the door behind her. She looked up as Quinn sat up, appearing to have just woken. "Quinn, hi. Did you sleep well?"

"I slept amazing. I was exausted." Quinn said, soft, alluring smile on her delicate lips.

"I can imagine. I bet you're hungry. I'd like to take make you breakfast. But I need to take a shower." Rachel pulled off her running shoes and socks before pulling down the tight biking shorts she jogged in and her sports top and bra, she dropped her panties to the floor next. She tossed all the clothes in a nearby hamper and pulled the hair tie away from her flowing brunette locks.

Quinn's jaw dropped. She didn't think she'd ever get tired of seeing Rachel this way. She was so beautiful. She said so. "God Rachel. Just...god."

Rachel tilted her head to the side quizzically. "What is it?"

"It's you. It's just you. You're so beautiful. I just can't believe I never noticed how beautiful you are. I mean...i did. I always thought you were pretty, but you're like...perfect. You're perfect."

What was Rachel supposed to say to that? The most beautiful woman she'd met in her life was telling her she was perfect? She couldn't fight it. She was in love with Quinn. Instead of speaking, she walked over to Quinn, slowly dragging down the sheet that had covered her perfect body. She leaned down and kissed her passionately.

When they broke for air, Quinn spoke. "I thought you were going to take a shower?"

Rachel kissed Quinn quickly before making her a bit weak in the knees. "We are."

Creepily strong, Rachel lifts Quinn up, strong thighs wrapped around her legs and she carried them to the bathroom. She carries the blonde into the shower, turning it on quickly before attacking her pulse point and reaching her hand down between the two of them. She knows the wetness she finds isn't because of the shower, it's too slick. A flick of her wrist, and Quinn is moaning into her ear. They'll talk later.

*****Leggo*****

Dry, shiny, and new, the two lovebirds can be found a few hours later at Chipotle eating lunch. Rachel just finishing her vegan burrito and Quinn her chicken. They stretch out their legs and arms before leaning back in their chairs, mirroring each other.

"Hey babe?"

Rachel looks up and smile one of her patented gorgeous smiles, immediately taking a liking to the new name. "Yea, baby?"

It's Quinn's turn to smile now, looking over to her left before biting her lower lip and reaching over the table to grasp Rachel's hands in her own.

"What do you feel like doing today?"

"I really just feel like laying around with you holding me all day if thats okay?"

"Of course it is. I'm pretty exausted still. And I know you are." She stands up and kisses Rachel, keeping the smaller girls hand in her own as they walk out of the store and into Rachel's car, Quinn driving.

Halfway home, Rachel starts to laugh randomly.

Quinn looks over at her girlfriend, eyebrow raised. "What's up, gorgeous?"

"I feel so stupid. I was afraid you wouldn't want to be seen holding hands with me or kissing me in public. I should have known. You've changed alot. I love that about you. That you worked hard to better yourself. I love alot of things about you."

Quinn squeezed her hand, smiling at her before looking back to the road. "I'm in love with you. I don't care who sees. Who gives a shit what they think."

Rachel closes her eyes, feeling her heart beating hard, Quinn squeezes her hand. The brunette commits the moment to memory. she picks up Quinn's hand, placing full lips to her knuckles.

"I'm in love with you."

Quinn grinned wildly, sighing in contentment.

Rachel laughs again. "I kind of already knew you loved me. I was waiting for you to say it for real."

"What do you mean?"

"The first time I made you come, you kind of screamed it."

Quinn laughed ridiculously loud. Rachel wasn't sure she'd ever seen her so happy. She was elated that she'd been the one to make her feel that way. She was happier than she'd ever been. And suddenly, for both of them; Lima, Ohio, a place they'd wanted to get out of for years, wasn't so bad. They had eachother.

Rachel wasn't sure alcohol was that bad anymore. Look what it had done for the two of them.


End file.
